Trust the fortune teller!
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: One day on one of KID's heist. A masquerade. Shinichi gets a fortune telling from a suspiciously creepy fellow. And everything afterwards turns to the same ride like the roller coaster in TV. A roller coaster from hell to heaven and back down to earth. And his costume is not helping his day.


A/N: it's about time I put this in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…. At all. Naw just joking I own it -the disclaimer society's jigikami came in- on second thoughts I don't own it.

*In English

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Like any other day Kudo Shinichi would walk home with Mouri Ran his childhood friend -which everyone who knows them close enough would think one day become Kudo Ran. But that wasn't true. Sure she loves him and he knew. He loves her and she knew. They did come to a point that they confessed to each other and dated but they realised that they didn't love each other that way. Ran are now dating someone else who really loves her probably more than he does. "See ya Shinichi!" he waved at her as she walked up the stairs to her father's agency.

Around Shinichi there's this aura that Kyomi (his friend over the net half way across the world) named the Killing trouble magnet aura. At least once a day he would automatically run into a case or the other way around. Once he tried to change that he thought if he stayed in his house all day he might not run to any case. His confident level was at 90%. But then a woman delivered him a post box with a threat letters and other evidences of a kidnapping case and that when he arrived at a conclusion. No matter what he do cases will find its way to him.

With the organizations settled he and Haibara no longer have to hide in the dark anymore. Haibara stayed small and he gone back to the life he had long trying to get back as Conan. He told Ran and Sonoko everything about it they weren't happy with him especially Ran while as Conan she told him some embarrassing secret and also help him to bathe. Since he knew he's going to spill the beans sooner or later. The Tantei boys are slowly making their way into the world similar to his. He secretly been praying that they won't end up like him walking/running around with a (as Kyomi call it) Killing trouble magnet.

Today is a wonderful day Kid sent out a note and as popular as he is it was broadcast on nearly every news programs. Shinichi deciphered it no sweat he gave it to the Tantei gang and they've solved it too this time it's too easy almost like a decoy:

Yadot I llahs ekat eht Motnahp fo Anul

**Between Janus will guide your time***

Rof I lliw ekat ym evael ot eht noom

Eht ssecnirp evah nruter I llahs evig ti ot reh sa a tneserp.

(Doodle)

This will be the second heist Shinichi attended as Shinichi although he been to plenty and each time putting up with the irritation of his size. And the fact that he have to look up to see the theft properly without missing his head.

Time was passing fast in winter it's already near the heist estimated time. And since Shinichi couldn't get into the heist location without a cosplay he had to quickly go home and get change. After all it is a masquerade party. You just have to get a costume.

"Shin-chan!" again he forgot about his mother dropping by "please get off me" seriously why is it that every time she sees him more than 2 hrs she automatically fly at him? "Kaa-san can you help me?" Yukiko released her son and looked at him confused but obliged to whatever his request is.

After hours of makeup and changing Shinichi finally done with his costume. Turning quite a few times in front of the mirror with his mother at the back smiling happily "so how do you think about this Shin-chan? You've grew ears and tail" now these are special due to his emotions these ears and tail can moved almost as if it's real it even feels real now that's surprising "thank you Kaa-san" "no problem oh Shin-chan I'm leaving for America today your dad ran away **again** and here I thought I could cuddle with you when he's over there working quietly" Yukiko hugged him one last time and raced out the door, heading for the airport.

Shinichi sighed and walked out the door locking it afterward. He adjusted his black vest, white plain t-shirt underneath as he strolled down the street in his black, skinny jeans with his tail whipping behind as well as his ears twitching. People stared at him blushing, giggling as he walked pass. They seem to know who he is, his fans probably.

"Hello there the neko Tantei-kun" a voice startled him as he turned around. A person in black cloak stood behind just reaching his chest. The person's frame was small so they can't be Kid in disguise. "Would you like to have your fortune read?" the person asked "who're you?" Shinichi's tail twitched annoyingly behind his back. "A fortune teller my dear" the fortune teller showed their crystal ball "…." They both stayed in silence as there is nothing more to say. "Only this once?" the fortune teller pleaded. The detective hesitated before nodding his head "please take a seat" the fortune teller uses both their hands to point at the water fountain. "Alright please place your hand on the ball and relax" he followed the mysterious person instruction "thank you" their voice opened his eyes "from today onward you will have lots of surprises so please expect the unexpected" "what do you mean by that?" he turned to asked but the person disappeared. The detective continued occupying his mind with the fortune he was told 'expect the unexpected? What could possibly happen?' He asked himself and the clock chime "oh shit I'm late" and so he dashed to the heist.

/-/

The room was filling with filthy rich, famous people, just the right atmosphere for his heist. A boy who been mistaken for Kudo Shinichi several time the evening yawned while stretching in his chair. Everyone was in cosplay, just the way he like it. By the way his name is Kuroba Kaito as he would like to call himself a magician extraordinaire. He was also in his costume as Kid or rather Kid was among the crowd happily walking around casually after all there are more than 10 Kid in the same room as he counted so far. If they were to somehow catch him during the party he would turn to Kuroba Kaito. This heist would be as easy. Or so he thought. He saw Mouri Ran with one of his rich fangirl Suzuki Sonoko who was by the entrance and is still by the entrance waiting for someone and that someone would most likely be Kudo Shinichi or as Kid likes to call him Tantei-kun.

Every heist that the detective attends to either as Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan he always find himself along with the detective on the roof; talking for a while until he was forced to flee away. Hakuba as usual was following him accusing him as Kid and tell him to turn himself in which was ignore and abandoned quite some time ago. Smirking, he glanced at the clock 30 more minute until his heist starts.

/-/

"No problem" Shinichi answered to his phone and tucked it away after he hung up "so tell me again why you're here?" as he continued his way to the heist "Like I said I'm 'ere on a 'avcation so I decide ta stay with yer until summer b'eak ends" the great detective of the west explained keeping up with his friend "what about Kazuha?" the neko detective touched his own ears "oh she 'ent ahead ta the 'eist" the Osakan took interest in the newly feature added to Shinichi's body. Unconsciously he reached and squeezed Shinichi's moving tail "WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinichi shrieked and turned around "you can feel it?!" asked Heiji surprisingly "yes! I can feel them" he reached for his own tail and gently examined it. And the rest of the trip was spent with Heiji's looking at (some time touching) the ears and tail which was taunting him to with the way they moved and Shinichi sulking about his tail lingering pain.

Finally they reached the destination of Kid's heist "Took you long enough!" Sonoko immediately scolded as soon as she saw them like she always did. Hands on her hips wearing the snow white dress. Ran on the hand tried to calm her friend down while in her casual dressing as Mouri Ran A.K.A herself.

Now that they've all settled down they made their way inside. Shinichi ears twitched all around. Oh I forgot to tell you his ears can also hear things like a cat. "Shinichi are those real?" Ran looked at it as if she wanted to touch so much but needed his permission "in some way they are" she reached and grabbed his tail "Can you please don't? My tail is sensitive" that sentence didn't feel right as a normal human.

/-/

10 more minute until his entrance Kid is all ready. Skipping around among the crowd he came across Tantei-kun. He's so pretty this evening and cute with the ears and tail… wait ears and tail? Kid stared at the twitching ears and whipping tails until he realised it's about time for his entrance 'maybe I should steal more than the gem tonight' he thought to himself before switching off the power. If it weren't for Tantei-kun Nakamori-keibu wouldn't even be here tonight. Said inspector was leading his group shouting and yelling his men around trying to turn the power back on. Our favourite theft slipped on the stage and stole his prize, slipped it in his pocket and the lights back on. He smirked "Ladies and gentlemen!" he caught many people's attention which earn lots of gasps from the audiences "I shall show you a beautiful night to commemorate tonight's event and he snapped his finger the task force ninja costume changed to princesses and their face covered in heavy makeup. The room was redecorated in pink. The gentlemen's costumes were changed to old fashioned dukes and the ladies into princess duchesses as expected Tantei-kun is on his heels he waved goodbye and started running toward his exit.

/-/

"Splendid night isn't it neko Tantei-kun?" Kid teased as usual, the detective previously ran to the roof from the second floor and the whole building is 20 floors tall -using the stairs as a result he can't speak yet instead he try to catch his breath. "Your poor tail was badly abused tonight should I heal it better?" Kid walked to Shinichi the wind blew his cape the opposite way he is heading. Shinichi's cat ears perked up "how cute~" the theft grabbed them and rubbed them out of pure adorableness. On the other hand the cat boy feels it. He can feel the theft fingers on his ears and he loses his footing. His legs was weak and it wobbled as he tried to stand up and the fingers is still there he just wanted to curl up in the theft's laps "damn you Kid" he mumbled "haha but you're so cute Shin-chan~" now that touched a nerve "don't call me that and get your fingers off my ears" the critic sighed and made another attempt to stand up. "But you're cute like that" oh crap cute wasn't supposed to be out of Kid's mouth at all this evening. Kid landed a kiss on the detective's lips (and silently put the gem in the detective's pocket) leaving Shinichi in a daze, he flew away.

Shinichi -who came back to his sense, notice the taskforce that just slammed the door opened huffing for air using their rainbow languages at the theft. He quickly made his way across the inspector handed him the jewel (which he did notice when he tried to stuff his hands in his pocket, quite harshly too) and quickly ran back to the hall where everyone is, waved goodbye to his friends, told Heiji not to stay at his place and ran back home while blushing the whole time.

Back at home where it's safe he locked every possible entry from inside the house and to his bed room. He threw himself at his king sized bed, burying his face in the pillow thinking about the kiss and then the fortune teller's words 'expect the unexpected' echoed through his mind and put him to sleep. Nothing like this better happen tomorrow or he swears he would…what would he do? He can't help it. He found a new feeling and it's not normal to say.

Unknowingly to him the theft discovered something inside him. Finally realised how he feel for the detective. Tomorrow will be a lovely day.

/-/

The next morning the first thing that moved from Shinichi's body was his tail it whipped around for quite a while until he decided to get up and followed his usual routine make a coffee, get the newspaper outside and the mail, sit down while reading the newspaper, wash the cup and then school were his usual routine. Today is the weekends he doesn't have to go to school. The routine were the same except he'll have to find something to occupy himself with after washing the cup. Maybe he should re-read his Holmes collection or finish the Touch Detective DS game or maybe professor Layton.

And then the door bell rang "coming~" he ran and opened the door still have the cat ears and tail on "Hello" a bouquet of flower in his face let's see white roses surround the red roses and a camellia in the middle. And then the flower was moved away revealed a boy slightly taller than him, looks kinda like him except for the eyes the strangers eyes are much more like indigo than his blues orbs not to mention the hair it's much more wilder than his own. "Hello my name is Kuroba Kaito nice to meet you" could he be? "Um…hi" Shinichi answered awkwardly "I like you would you go out with me?" Shinichi's eyes widen in shocked "KID?!" the detective face heated up wait. Let's recap. So Shinichi was enjoying his morning until a stranger showed up who look like him and asked him out. Where in the world those this happen? Oh right Beika, Japan at Kudo Shinichi's house.

"You recognise me Tantei-kun that's nice" and the bouquet is now in Shinichi's arm "what are you doing here?" Shinichi pulled the magician into his house "came to confess to you sweetheart~" he sang happily.

"How did you know?" Shinichi's bangs shadowed his eyes "huh?" "How did you know that I like you? Are you taking that as a joke?!" Shinichi eyes nearly burst up to tears the theft was in shock. The detective feels the same way but he thinks that he was taking this as a joke. "what are you talking about?! If I was taking this as a joke I wouldn't showed you my face now would I?!" Kaito held the going-to-cry detective in his embrace "you mean you really like me?" "Of course not…" he paused that moment the detective froze, tears ran down his face 'so he was taking it as a joke after all' he thought to himself.

"I love you" those words poured delight into him. Just those three simple words made his body came alive the detective returned embrace 'so this is what true love feels like' Shinichi smiled at the thoughts, at his own foolishness. If the theft was joking why bother to go without a disguise? To his arch enemy even. And why bother with the flowers? Speak of the flowers Shinichi worked out their meaning and buried his heating face in Kaito's chest.

The fortune teller smiled half of their face was masked. Their black cloak was the same. "Didn't I tell you so?" the mysterious fortune teller whispered and disappeared from the high up window.

/-/

{Omake}

Been a month since the confession took place Kaito was quite happily. Actually no he was not quite happy. He was very happy now his detective and he are living in the same house (most of the time because Kaito insist on staying close) right now they're outside shopping for dinner so Shinichi could eat some 'real' food (Kaito's idea).

"Hehehe hello there Tantei-kun would you like to have your fortune read?" Shinichi immediately turned around which cause Kaito to also look back. Stood the fortune teller her hair and half of her face are now shown. The rest are still covered "well?" "Who're you?" Kaito asked eyeing the girl "a fortune teller my dear" "you're still the same huh?" Shinichi asked said fortune teller grinned "well?" "Yes please!" Kaito led his Shinichi following the smaller girl "take a seat" she pointed to the very same water fountain that she read Shinichi's about a month ago. "Alright both of you please place one of your hand on the crystal ball and relax" the very same instruction Shinichi did a month ago except this time he wasn't alone he was with Kaito. "Thank you" they both opened their eyes the fortune teller stared at the ball for a while. The two looked at each other Kaito grinned and finally the fortune teller looked up "your intercourse will happen in three months" made the boys blushed maybe the fortune teller should've told them something else. Should they trust her this time? It worked before but if they rush it… "You'll get interrupted". The girl put away the ball in her bag "what?" in a blink she disappeared again.

When shopping's done and it's night time Kaito pulled Shinichi to the bed and climbed over him as Kaito was about to touch the detective's body "OI KUDO NEE-CHAN INVITING US TO DINNER!" that happened Heiji rushed in on them. The second attempt Ran came in saying to clean the fridge as well as the house. The third attempt Heiji pulled them out to play at the amusement park. The fourth time the girls dragged them out. For the whole 91 days and 380 attempts all is interrupted. The fortune teller was right…again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now let's have Shinichi explain the notice if you don't know what it said!

Shinichi:

Read it backward. Kid spelt all the letters backward.

And the part where it said Janos will guide your time. It means 6:00pm. Janos the god of two face and choices doorway and passages. Put in with time is six o'clock and between it. To make it simple have two face side to side on the clock between it is a straight line. Place that straight line on the clock makes it 6:00 pm.

Kyomi: there you go and the flowers it means:

White rose- innocent and purity

Red rose- declaration of love

Camellia-longing for you


End file.
